


You are my home (My home for all seasons)

by Smolsized



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blink And You Miss It Slash, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shop Owner Erwin Smith, Colt is a matchmaker, Erwin is a pure bean, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Not heavy on the omegaverse, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), am i forgetting anything?, kid!Colt, kind of, the happy ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: And he knows it looks bad. Here he was, supposed to be scoping out the competition to better his own establishment and win back his customers, but instead he had found himself also falling prey to the charms of the homey atmosphere the small coffee shop seemed to radiate.And to make matters worse, he didn’t even like coffee.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	You are my home (My home for all seasons)

**Author's Note:**

> So despite my best efforts I have been forced to write another Eruri one-shot by my friend who I accidentally got into this ship (she doesn't even watch AOT???) because the last one was too sad and made her threaten me with bodily harm :( So with my lack of confidence in writing for this pair set aside, I hope you guys enjoy this mindless fluff.

Levi Ackerman is known as the introverted omega who owns that one tea shop with the best tea flavors in the whole city. 

While his reputation for being socially constipated proceeds him, he will argue that it’s because he comes from a relatively rough background which makes him come off as stand-offish, and downright rude at times. He’ll admit that he does struggle in the communications department of his job but it has always been his dream to open up a tea shop and that’s exactly what he did despite the lack of conversing skills. It was a bit of touch and go in the beginning with lots of trial and error but eventually he got his footing and made a name for his shop. Now two years later since he opened up shop (after using his entire life’s savings to buy the place, fresh out of college) and business has been good. For the first time ever he finds that he is content with where he is in life, if not, just a little lonely.

Over the passing years he develops a routine that he for the most part sticks to. He goes to work, comes back home, sometimes spends time with his (only) two friends before repeating it all again. Although it's probably not the funnest or the most groundbreaking routine, it works and that’s all Levi cares about. He’s content with living his life like this and is in no hurry to make changes. At least that is until a coffee shop opens up right next door to his own.

Smith’s Coffee.

At first it’s fine, he could care less because it does little to interrupt his routine. But then he slowly starts to notice that some of his more regular customers have begun to come in less frequently. Now this certainly interferes with his routine especially when he finds out; low and behold, they’re going to the coffee shop instead. 

Even his most loyal customers are being poached!

(“Sorry shorty, coffee is life. Plus there’s a cute kid.” “But the owner has such a cute kid Levi” “Maybe if you actually knew how to interact with us beyond grumbles and glares...I’m kidding.....mostly..”)

So like any other wise businessman, Levi investigates. 

He goes to see what has caused the disturbance in his everyday routine...

And yeah, he sees what all the hype is about when he visits the shop for the first time. There is a nostalgic appeal to the place, with its plush seating and welcoming atmosphere. The odd scent of home that he finds buried in the nooks and dark corners of the place is rather addictive too, and not to mention the smell of freshly baked goods that remind Levi of something that he can’t quite put his finger on. Though what really sells the entire thing is the alpha who runs the shop. 

The man is by all means smoking hot. With strong broad shoulders that leave him standing at at least 6’3 accompanied by bulging muscles and sharp features (Levi wouldn’t be surprised if his jawline could cut glass) it makes sense why so many people keep returning. It also doesn’t help that in the afternoon, while on his break, the man can be found with a small three year old identical to him, walking around the shop to converse with the customers. It strikes a cord of envy within Levi, he wishes he had the ability to converse with his customers as easily as the blonde haired man does. He isn’t too sure if he’s jealous of the man or aggressively attracted to him at some point, watching him smile like some prince charming with the three year old on his hip. He would be lying if he said seeing the man handle the child so well wasn’t one of the most attractive things he’s seen his entire life.

Levi has to wash down the baby fever he gets from the sight every time with piping hot raspberry leaf tea until his tongue is numb and forces him to focus on something other than the pair. 

_ Shit.  _

* * *

And just like that, his routine is completely dismantled and Levi finds himself becoming a semi regular customer at Smith’s Coffee, as stupid as that sounds. 

And he knows it looks bad. Here he was, supposed to be scoping out the competition to better his own establishment and win back his customers, but instead he had found himself also falling prey to the charms of the homey atmosphere the small coffee shop seemed to radiate. 

And to make matters worse,  _ he didn’t even like coffee. _

Soon enough, months pass like this. The summer transitions into fall, and fall transitions into winter before Levi can so much as blink.

The coffee shop is bustling with more business than usual at the first sight of snowfall. Christmas lights are already strung up on all available surfaces by the time December 1st hits, mistletoe is left hanging from the ceiling in random corners of the café alongside other Christmas themed decorations. The aroma of hot chocolate and baked goods seemingly cover every inch of the shop, and Levi’s shop....well, to say the least, it pales severely in comparison. 

It’s no wonder people flock here instead, Levi will reluctantly admit.

Hell, he even prefers being here.

So it’s no surprise that on his Friday morning off, he finds himself seated in a plush seat at the café, his nose buried in a cup of steaming raspberry tea with his eyes closed. 

God, had he hit a new low. 

On the bright side of things, he has managed to evade the blonde haired alpha (Erwin, he thinks his name is?) and the small child every visit. So at least he gets to hold on to some of his dignity, he thinks. There would be no coming back from the embarrassment of being caught here at—

“Ah, you must be Levi?”

Levi violently startles in his seat, his tea just barely avoiding slipping out past the brim of his tea cup as his eyes nearly bulge out of his skull.

“ _Scheisse_! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” A heavy German accent hurriedly apologizes before reaching past him to the napkins stationed at the center of the table. The man is quick to dap at the small droplets that had managed to fall against the skin of Levi’s hand, and huh? He hadn’t even noticed....

But then again, Levi is too busy being left breathless as the alpha briefly invades his personal space. The scent of burning wood and light traces of peppermint flood his mind and Levi finds himself feeling dizzy from it all. It’s suffocating and the longer he inhales it, the more he feels drunk from it. Never in his life has he been so affected by an alpha’s scent before. 

Seconds pass before the alpha is pulling away, moving out of Levi’s space and before long the omega is rendered speechless as he stares at the face that has plagued his mind for the past few months.  _ Shit _ . 

“I deeply apologize for startling you—“ the blonde man begins, blue eyes staring at Levi’s grey ones with utmost concern. And Levi can’t help but focus on the deep pitch of the alpha’s voice and the smoothness of his words as they blend together, a result of his polished accent. Whatever the alpha says next, Levi doesn’t get to hear it because he pushes his chair back harshly after discarding his tea cup on the table top, the legs of his chair scraping against the floor harshly, and he yanks his trench coat from the back of his seat.

He hightails it out of there before the blonde haired alpha can so much as form a question.

* * *

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me Izzy, maybe I’m sick.” Levi sighs from where he’s currently lying on the lounge sofa of his best friend's apartment, eyes trained onto the ceiling above. 

  
  


“Orrrrr maybe....you’re in loveeeee.” The girl says, drawing out the words in a way that makes Levi’s stomach turn with discomfort. 

Ugh, the L word. He hates that word.

The raven haired man turns to glare at the teen but she only flashes him a bright smile in return. 

“You’re right. I think you should pursue the culinary arts instead, you’d make a terrible therapist.”

“Hey!”

Levi only shrugs at the objection before sitting up on the sofa. 

“Oh come on, don’t you believe in love at first sight? In soulmates!” Isabel says, or rather, whines desperately as she tries to get him to see things her way. Levi instead shoots her an unimpressed look to convey his response but it does little to deter Isabel from the conclusion she has drawn. There’s a certain look that reflects in her eyes that signals this conversation was going to take a turn into serious territory with her next impending words.

“I’m just saying, the way you described meeting him....I’ve never heard you talk about anyone like that Levi.” 

And there it is. The killing blow. 

He knows this. He knows he has never in his life described an encounter with someone in the way he describes the one he had with the blonde haired alpha. He knows it, and it terrifies him relentlessly. 

But he refuses to heed her words.

After all, she was just a child spewing silly myths and legends. 

Soulmates? Love at first sight?

Yeah fucking right, he’d sooner lick the bottom of his boot than believe in that shit.

Thankfully the sound of the front door to the apartment opening saves him from having to respond, or endure the awkward silence as he had planned to do. “I have Chinese take-out~” Furlan, Isabel’s older brother and Levi’s best-friend, sing-songs from where he stands in the entryway of the tiny apartment, stomping the snow from his heavy winter boots and onto the welcome mat making a mess.

“What did I miss?” The beta questions, a wide smile lightening up his face.

“Nothing—“ Levi insists but Isabel interjects loudly.

“Levi met his soulmate!”

The girl’s words nearly have her brother dropping the bag containing their take-out containers. “What!?” He shrieks excitedly and Levi brings his hand up to cover his face in embarrassment.

“You brat...” he huffs under his breath at Isabel.

* * *

After the encounter, Levi avoids the coffee shop like it’s a hot spot for the plague. 

Surely he couldn’t show his face around there after his embarrassingly dramatic departure, _could he?_

So instead, he busies himself with work.

He cleans the shop up from top to bottom, although there isn’t much that needs to be cleaned. He restocks the tea flavors that had begun to run low. And he even finds himself decorating, for the first time in never. It’s nothing too special, just a few cheap Christmas lights and some second hand Christmas nick-nacks. It’s the bare minimum at most.

By the time he’s finished, it’s just around six thirty in the evening and the sky has darkened significantly since the last time he glanced outside the storefront window. 

For the sake of his own sanity, he pretends he doesn’t see the small flurries of snow that have begun to descend and stick to the ground.

Once he’s sure he has taken care of everything and that there won’t be anymore customers blowing through, he decides to close up shop a bit earlier than usual. 

The night is colder than he anticipated, he realizes as much when he steps outside the shop’s double back doors to complete his last task of the night. 

Sighing to himself in annoyance, the fog of his breath dances in front of his face almost as if taunting him, before he forces himself forward in the coldness to reach the shared lot of the dumpsters. 

Slow but surely, he arrives in front of the dumpsters and hefts the heavy bag into one of the containers, the action rewarding him a loud clanking sound that has him grimacing. When he turns to head back, he finds that his feet have involuntarily rooted themselves where they stand. Before he can properly question it, his head feels light with dizziness once again and the scent of burning wood consumes every inch of his mind.  _ Fuck _ .

Grey eyes darting to the building adjacent to his own, he finds the source almost immediately. The blonde haired alpha stands at the back door of the coffee shop, gripping a black trash bag in each of his hands and from the looks of it without struggle. Levi knows he should probably leave before he’s spotted in turn, but his body seems to disagree with the notation and refuses to so much as budge. He feels incredibly helpless in the moment, something he hasn’t felt since he was a child. So like a prisoner of his own body, he remains glued to his spot despite the coldness seeping into his bones. There wasn’t much he could do anyway, not with his body’s persistence.

It isn’t too much longer before the man finally spots him and Levi can see the hesitation that washes over him briefly, his movements coming to a halt. And he stands there for a few seconds too long, just like Levi stands only inches away from the dumpsters. Eventually the alpha does proceed forward, and Levi’s breath picks up. God, could he be anymore embarrassing? He thinks to himself as the alpha approaches him and the dumpsters.

The silence that follows is so awkwardly long that even Levi, who is usually content with any form of silence, feels the need to speak up.

Thankfully, the alpha saves him the embarrassment of fumbling through his words by breaking the silence first. 

“Good evening.” The man sends him a charismatic smile while discarding the trash bags into the container, and it has his heart stuttering in his chest. With a dry mouth Levi can only force himself to jerk his head in a polite nod of acknowledgement or at least he hopes it looks polite.

“Erm, I’m sorry about last week. I didn’t mean to scare you away from the shop..” the man continues after he realizes that Levi isn’t going to be one to initiate conversation here. Oddly enough, Levi finds himself shaking his head and lips parting to say something. 

“You don’t scare me.” 

Shit.

That’s _not_ what he meant to say.

At his words, the alpha looks slightly caught off guard before he chuckles nervously. “Haha, right. Sorry. I had just assumed since you haven’t been back that you were frightened by my presence...” Levi tries his damnedest to ignore just how adorable the blonde haired man looks with a red flush coating his pale cheeks and his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. Goddamnit. Levi needs to get out of here before he says or does something else incredibly stupid.

Silence is what follows the explanation and it’s so brutally awkward that Levi actually wants to die.

“Ah, well, if it wasn’t me that scared you off, then I hope to see you at the shop again soon?” The blonde says, looking to him with hopeful blue eyes. And Levi....Levi can only stare back at him. There’s no response on the tip of his tongue and he feels entirely out of his element. He had never been a peoples person, but even then he could manage a reasonable conversation when needed. But here, with this alpha who smells of burning wood and all the things he shouldn’t want but does, he finds it one of the hardest things to do. 

So instead, he jerks his head forward in another nod, only hoping he doesn’t come across as a major asshole who’s too stuck up to use words.

“Um, okay...” The alpha sighs softly nodding his head to himself as well, just as awkwardly as Levi had. And it’s almost odd to see an alpha of his size and stature behave so timidly.

”I should head back before...” he trails off and Levi realizes that the man is only wearing his white short sleeve uniform shirt and barista apron. (He doesn’t miss the name tag with ‘Erwin’ written on it in big letters.) Nodding again, Levi watches as the man—Erwin, turns his back to him and slowly starts to walk back in the direction of his shop’s back door. The raven haired omega nearly breathes a sigh of relief as the scent of burning wood finally begins to turn faint.

But all too suddenly, Erwin stops dead in his tracks and seems to have an internal debate with himself before eventually deciding to turn back around so that his eyes meet Levi’s own again. 

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask but never quite had the chance. Would you like to maybe...get coffee sometime?” 

The question has Levi’s brain short-circuiting and his heart pounding in his ears. What? Was he hearing things right? Surely this man wasn’t asking him out, not after the amount of times he has made a fool of himself. 

Without thinking, Levi blurts the first thing that comes to mind. 

“I don’t drink coffee.”

It comes out cold and harsh, and is not at all what he means to say. 

Though, this seems to be what breaks his trance. And before he can face the repercussions of his poorly coordinated word choice, his legs are moving and he’s passing up the blonde in favor of his own shop’s back doors. 

* * *

It’s the morning of Christmas Eve and quite possibly the worst day of Levi’s life. 

Not only did he lock both his store keys and phone inside the shop, but now his car won’t so much as turn over when he attempts to start it.

To make matters worse, the sun has yet to rise leaving the atmosphere absolutely freezing.

He regrets ever climbing out of his warm bed this morning.

With his hands fisted into the pockets of his trench coat and nose buried deep into the fabric of his scarf, he stands in front of the shop’s front door freezing his ass off. He hopes he doesn’t look as stupid as he feels but then again he doubts there’s anyone out here to see him. After all, the street is dim and dull with only the aid of a few Christmas lights from neighboring shops to cast gentle glows, lighting certain sections of the street. 

God he couldn’t wait for daylight savings. 

He may be losing an hour of sleep, but the sun actually being in the sky at five am would be a welcomed sight. 

After spending a few minutes debating on whether he should start walking to a bus stop or if he should wait it out until he spots someone he could borrow a phone from, the sound of laughter catches his attention.

When he looks over to find the source of the noise, he spots a small child bundled up tight in winter gear and holding onto an adult’s hand.

And it appears that it isn’t just any adult’s hand but rather Erwin’s hand.

Of course it’s Erwin’s hand.

Floored with a new sense of nerves, Levi watches the duo in silence. He had nearly forgotten about the kid, surprisingly, but he’s quick to internally use his reappearance as justification for rejecting Erwin. Why would a man with a child be asking someone out anyway?

He ignores the tiny voice at the back of his mind that grumbles something along the lines of single parents existing. 

Internally rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, Levi returns his attention to the pair and watches as Erwin unlocks the door to the coffee shop while the kid rambles on about something that he’s too far away to hear. Unexpectedly, Erwin turns his head in his direction and they lock eyes almost immediately. It sends the hairs on the back of Levi’s neck standing to attention and his stomach turning with nerves. He definitely didn’t plan to face the man ever again, no matter how unrealistic the thought was.

Surprisingly, the alpha flashes him a kind smile and a hesitant raise of his fingers, it isn’t quite a wave but can be inferred as such. 

Levi shocks himself when he awkwardly returns the gesture. 

But oh does it feel good when Erwin’s face lights up brighter than the Christmas tree set up on display in the corner of his store’s window. 

It’s almost as if Levi simply acknowledging his existence has made his entire morning.

Levi reluctantly admits that he finds it cute, even though he really shouldn’t.

Lightly, Levi can feel his body begin to tremble and when he removes one of his hands from the pocket of his trench coat, he finds it is in fact shaking softly from the cold. When he looks back to Erwin, he notices that the man has unlocked the door and the child has been ushered inside already. This leaves the alpha staring at him for a few minutes before something finally clicks for him and he jerks his head at the open door of the shop, inviting Levi in.

And Levi’s so cold that he doesn’t have to be asked twice.

Reaching the inside of the coffee shop feels a lot like reaching the gates of heaven, Levi thinks dramatically to himself as he’s hit with a bit of warmth from the shop.

“Sorry, let me go turn the heat up and the lights on.” Erwin apologizes while gesturing for Levi to take a seat.

As instructed, Levi takes a seat at the first booth he sees and Erwin disappears into the back.

He’s just getting settled in when a warm body plops down next to him. When he looks over, he finds the blonde haired child smiling up at him with rosy red cheeks and mischief glimmering in his hazel eyes. Levi isn’t sure if he should be worried or amused.

“Hi, I’m Colt and Uncle Erwin realllllyyy likes you.” The child blurts randomly and without shame.

It takes Levi by surprise and forces a chuckle from him. 

He definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“Hello Colt, I’m Levi.” He finds himself responding to the young child almost fondly. “I know who you are. Hange says your name a lot when they talk to Uncle Erwin about how much he likes you.” The kid rambles and Levi isn’t exactly sure what to do with the information. So he chooses to remain silent while Colt stares at him curiously.

“Do you like uncle Erwin too?” 

The question causes Levi to freeze. 

Because yeah, he did like Erwin.

He liked the man a lot, he has come to realize. He’s just really bad with words. And feelings, if he’s being honest. But to be fair, he has never really liked anyone before. Not like how he likes Erwin at least.

Thankfully, saving him from having to answer, the lights switch on and Erwin returns to the front of the shop.

“Colt..” The man begins sternly when he spots the blonde boy seated next to Levi.

“I only said hi n’ told him my name like my mommy told me to do! I was just being uh gentlemen.” The child rolls his eyes in response and Levi has to hold back a snort, all too amused by the interaction.

Not entirely convinced, Erwin narrows his eyes at the boy before shaking his head and deciding it’s pointless. “Just go put your stuff up in the back buddy..” he sighs softly. Colt grumbles something under his breath at the demand but slips out of the booth and heads to the back. 

Leaving Levi and Erwin alone.

The silence this time is a heavy one, though not nearly as awkward as the ones they have shared before which Levi takes as a win. 

This time around, Erwin doesn’t try to strike up conversation but instead busies himself with prepping the shop for opening. 

And Levi for his part is mulling over something to say.

Should he ask him out? No, that would be stupid, right?

Should he ask him about his morning? Probably not, it would seem forced.

Maybe he should thank him? Yeah, that seems like a good one.

After building up the courage, Levi opens his mouth to say just as much.

“Uh, I should probably thank you for letting me come inside instead of leaving me to freeze my ass off but I’m not the best at using my words so....” he pauses, heart hammering in his chest as he tries to remember where he was going with this.

He decides, fuck it. What does he have left to lose? His dignity was already long gone following their first encounter.

“I know when you asked, I told you I don’t drink coffee but what I meant to say is....I wouldn’t mind having a cup of tea with you instead.”

It must take Erwin a few minutes to comprehend what he’s implying because the man looks stuck until a smile breaks out on his face. 

“I would love that.”

* * *

_**Christmas Eve, Seven years later** _

  
  


“Papa! Daddy said hurry up and get your butt in here before he starts the movie without you and your stupid hot chocolate!” 

Levi winces at his son’s choice in volume before shooting a glare at him where he sits tucked lazily against his side, blanket pooling in his lap as plays on his Nintendo DS. “Hey you little hellion, I could have done that.” He chides quietly in reminder for the boy not to be so loud but the child looks to be unfazed by it. Instead the blonde haired brat—otherwise known as Klaus—shrugs his little shoulders. “But you didn’t so...” he sasses back which earns him a cold hand to the neck, a tickle attack commencing immediately following. 

The five year old squeals loudly, squirming away from his father’s merciless fingers while beginning to dissolve into even louder fits of giggles.

The tickle feast comes to an abrupt stop as the beginnings of a sniffle can be heard from the opposite corner of the living room.

Halting his movements, Levi sighs. “See what you did? You woke your sister up.” He gives a small tsk to which Klaus gives a scandalized gasp. “You started tickling me first daddy!” He points out as Levi stands from the sofa and heads over to the bassinet placed not that far away. “Only after you tried to wake up the whole neighborhood with your yelling.” The omega counters as he reaches inside the bassinet to retrieve his fussy daughter. 

“You said to tell papa—“ Klaus begins to argue but Levi cuts him off.

“I told you to go tell papa, not scream it from the top of your lungs, brat.” Levi reprimands as he lays the infant against his shoulder and soothes a hand down her back to quiet the soft whines she was still emitting. Klaus only sticks his tongue out childishly before ducking under the large comforter they had previously been sharing. The raven haired man only rolls his eyes before returning to his seat.

By this time the infant laid against his shoulder has fallen quiet and he’s left to believe she has dozed off again. He only learns that this isn’t the case when he shifts her to lay against his knees instead only to find grey eyes glaring up into his own, most likely because of the sudden change in position. He can’t help but to chuckle as he places a finger in the girl’s hand, tiny fingers latching on immediately. “Sorry Mel..” he apologizes to her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

At his words, Klaus pokes his head back out and glances at his sister. 

“Daddy, why is Melanie mad? Is she hungry?” The five year old asks curiously. “She isn’t mad, that’s just her face baby. Besides, she just ate before I laid her down for bed, I doubt she’s hungry again.” Levi says in response, a soft smile playing at his lips as he watches his son analyze his sister’s features. “Then why did she wake up?” Klaus hums, moving his small hand to brush back some of the girl’s unruly blonde curls that seemed to be untamable. 

“Because she wanted to bring in daddy’s birthday with us of course!” Erwin announces loudly from where he enters the living room, two mugs in hand.

Levi rolls his eyes fondly at his husband’s words while Klaus jumps up excitedly, “Can I open my one present now Papa? Pleaseeee! Just the one?” The boy pleads while his father sets the mugs down on the coffee table. The blonde haired alpha makes a show of seemingly thinking on the matter before shrugging his shoulders. “I mean it is midnight so you can open one, but after that it’s off to bed buddy so that Santa can deliver the rest.” And boy does that light a fire under the five year old who all but dashes to the stack of presents under the Christmas tree.

As the boy rifles through which present he wants to open, Erwin takes his abandoned spot next to Levi and gently slips their daughter out of his lap and into his own. Levi scoffs softly, “Push over.” He smirks before grabbing hold of the mug he knows is his own. He doesn’t have to take a sip to know that it’s raspberry leaf tea. 

Erwin only shrugs with a sly smile on his face. “You like it.” He points out.

“That I do.” Levi agrees, smiling behind the rim of his mug.

After a few more sips he sets it down and is almost immediately met with a gentle kiss from his husband that doesn’t last long enough for him to process it.

“Merry Christmas my love.”

And before he can respond, he’s met with another kiss though this one is longer and a bit more deeper as if Erwin is trying to convey seven years of love into it before he pulls away.

“And Happy Birthday.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @smolsized !!


End file.
